fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap
Note: Some references if you can find them. Note²: Words in italic are characters thoughts Cheap Tricks "Guess I'll have to check it out myself?" Caribou wondered as he was close to exiting the building. "Main District, was it?" He gave a brief look back towards his teammate. In fact, out of all of them, only one remained there. Mono quickly turned to look at him. "Yes, yes" He nodded at her response, leaving the place at a slow pace. "I'll be taking care of you all then!" She turned towards the few civilians who were there yet. Mono still had to maintain her good façade, she figured something must've happened with the other Brokers, but these were innocent people who had nothing to do with it. Most people nodded, not knowing what was happening, they just wanted to hang out at the Archipelago's famous library. Meredy took a quick glance towards Reggie and then at Wonderful, this was their chance. Mono kept a smile. "I just need to stay close to the Rubies...if someone invades and I'm not near to get it, our cover will be blown...if it's not already" She made a hand gesture to the people. "Follow me, we shall stay in the main lobby, please" She walked away without turning back. They quickly nodded and followed the woman. Meredy rushed to stay near Wonderful and Reggie, they were from the same group, after all. "Wasn't it on an ark?!" She muttered to both of them. "Important things are put on special plaaaaces" Wonder muttered back, comically crying at his failure, having guessed where the rubies would have been earlier. Reggie rolled his eyes. "Geez, witch, does that even matter right now-OW" He pouted as the woman smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Look, we will just wait for the perrrrfect moment" "Don't purr like that again, you're not a ca-" "I am one, yes" Meredy got quickly interrupted by Reggie, resisting the urge to smack him again. She sighed and continued: "Let's just concentrate, ok?" Earning a nod from both. Mono looked back at the many mumbling, not identifying since some people were talking at the same time. She shrugged, not bothered by it. ---- Caribou had soon arrived at the place Mono talked about, a large plaza in the center of the Economic District, the one to hold many markets and shops alike. He saw an agglomeration of people dressed in white, men from the Council, some dressed in black between the crowd, probably Brokers. "Why are you guys helping us?" A man with a spear said, he had a typical Councilor appearance and clothes. "I mean, who ARE you?" Luckily they evacuated most citizens out of the large plaza. "We're just here, don't mind us, dammit!" A man with a katana, wearing typical Broker appearance and clothes, said. "Council bastards can be so annoying!" They both glared at each other, sparkles clashing as it came out of their eyes. "What's the problem here?" Caribou had both his hands on his blazer's pockets. The men, still glaring at each other, pointed towards someone which had they had surrounded; "Aaaah...I thought it may have been you" Caribou almost sang. "FIGHT ME, YOU CHESS PIECES!" Damon, the subject of matter, screamed with an angry but comical face. He soon noticed Caribou. "OH! The red-headed guy!" He pointed furiously at the latter. All the while the two men screamed at each other in the background, Caribou looked at Damon with a bored expression. "I already told you my name...in fact, to an entire audience...for some reason" He recalled telling his name to the Coliseum, despite being a secret agent. "OK-" "YOU PRICK" "SHUT IT" The man in white and black shouted at each other, respectively. Caribou grunted, talking as if he wasn't interrupted. "-, that doesn't matt-" "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?! ASSHOLE!" "WHY ARE YOU EVEN INSULTING ME?! I'M HERE TO HELP!" "YES, BUT WHY?!" They screamed, in the same order. "-matter as I am h-" Caribou tried to continue but they didn't stop their screaming, prompting him to glare back at both and scream with a comical annoyed face, his teeth sharp and his eyes popping out. "GOD FUCKIN' DAMNITT, I WANT TO SPEAK HERE!!!" "My apologies!" "Sorry, Sir!" The white and black man got back into position, Caribou grunting and fixing his tie as he regained his composure. Damon laughed at the entire scene. "AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, damn! I never knew Chess Pieces could be funny!" He cleaned some tears from his eyes, both men he had insulted glaring at him. "HAH, wonder why I'm alone? I decided I should create a distraction through ruckus...but then I thought why not go ahead to the rubies?" "Why even tell me your plan though?" Caribou asked, with a sweat-drop, as Damon rose his hand as if to object, only to fall silent. "I thought you would be lookin' after your pals, but whatever, you're not really good at causing a ruckus...the city isn't much alarmed." "Is that a challenge?!" Damon crossed his arms, fire burning from his eyes. Both of them heard a large boom in the background, not minding it since now they knew both groups were fighting. Caribou had another sweat drop. "Could you really take this serious-" "Caribou, you there?! Someone just broke in and stole the rubies!!!" Mono used Telepathy and interrupted him. His eyes widened. "Wait, what?!" A response which made Damon frown and tilt his head in confusion. "How?!" "He came in a flash!...literally, I just heard a thunderbolt and this guy came in, I saw him before, he is heading your way...you have to stop hi-OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS?!" She screamed inside his mind. "FARTING TECHNIQUE: JIGGLING BUTT IMPACT" Someone screamed on the other side of the line. "Mono? Mono?!..Tch...Lightning right? FORMATION 566!" Caribou suddenly yelled, he would deal with that later, veins in his forehead. As soon as he said so, some men in black straightened their faces and jumped in the air, a purple energy around their fists as they launched an energy wave. "Wait! Are we playing chess again?!" Damon wondered as the energy settled in the area in the form of a straight barrier, it started purple and soon went invisible. Everyone soon heard an immense boom as something black hit said barrier. "WOAH" The smoke settled down, the barrier dissipating soon as everyone glared at what had come. A man dressed in red clothes, black lightning sparking from his body as he rubbed his head, spitting some blood. "YOOOOU" Damon screamed, instantly recognizing the man as Bishop Laxal. "Tch" The man grunted, a book visible inside his open red jacket. "What kind of bullshit barrier was that?" He questioned, with the power he had, it shouldn't have stopped him. "Heeeeeeh, do you seriously think we are not prepared for situations like this? You work for the Brotherhood after all..." Caribou smirked deviously. "That was Formation 566, hard as a rock and non-conductive like rubber~" He stuck his tongue out, extending his right arm forward. "Now, give us back that! What, did'ja want...money? Women? We can pay you for 'em." Bishop laughed out loud, closing his eyes in amusement; "Yes, for the Brotherhood, not for you! Do you really think I want those cliche things? Me?!" He picked the book with his good arm and opened it. Damon looked curious at it, having vague memories of Bishop's good arm being...smashed? He shrugged as the man continued: "This Ruby has more than many think it does!" He summoned black lightning, using its faint magnetism to make some of the rubies levitate. "If you do this!" He increased the vibration of his magic, shattering the six stones in the air. Caribou's eyes widened as he prepared himself to take action "He...knows about it?!" He wondered, a sweat dripping from his face. "This is bad...only the higher ups know..." The shards of the six flew around Bishop as Caribou glanced at it. "And this!" Using his magic, the shards were brought together as one, becoming a pure glow and losing form as it happened. The little light ball approached Bishop's body, entering his chest and making his entire body glow. Some strange body noises were heard, as Bishop's stagnant arm began to move, regaining its muscles, his hair losing the silver tones it had. "H-Huh..." Damon muttered, his eyes slightly widened, Caribou had the same expression. Bishop smirked, waving both his arms around as if it was pretty normal. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! It works!" He screamed, his eyes shot out open as the many people looked at him, having no clue what just happened. "Sell them for money? Use them to get beautiful women? What CRAP! Hehehehe" He exercised his arm. "If the rite is done and brothers are brought together as one, health comes at once!" Indeed, Caribou had heard those words before. "With the job done, these thingies revert anything back to a previous state inside a time frame!" The men around gasped, mumbling something about such a thing not being possible. Caribou wasn't surprised, he knew it since a long time ago, Damon had his mouth open wide, ready to say something. "AND NOW..." Bishop suddenly shouted, dashing towards Caribou and unsheathing his blade. It happened quite fast...as the sword sunk into the redhead's stomach and could be seen from the other side, the many men around moving off the way. "Lightning Breakdown!!!" Bishop honestly expected a pleading look, but instead, Caribou looked at him boringly...before his eyes went wide as the blade exploded with lightning in a forward-pillar, creating a big hole in his torso. Caribou's body moved to fall down on his back as blood flew in the air, everyone around gasping. Bishop smirked and moved to face Damon. "This one was better dead...you're next, kiddo." He said coldly, staring intensely at Damon who widened his eyes in response...but not to his statement. "Dead...? I refuse!" Bishop turned back as he heard such words, only to have a pale hand meet the left side of his face with a powerful punch. His glasses broke and blood was spilled instantly. Bishop's right eye widened as Caribou stood still. Fist in his face, in surprise, Bishop yelled: "L-L-Lightning Spike!" Many spikes surged from his body, hitting Caribou's arms and face, piercing them. "What in Midgar?!" Damon screamed, looking at the many injuries Caribou sustained, the rest of the men surprised a lot as well as they screamed EEEEHHH "T-This guy...his illusions again?!" Damon wondered, having seen this. The spikes disappeared, leaving many holes through Caribou's figure, he smirked deviously...the many wounds closing in along with a faint crimson aura in them. "I thought the Brotherhood knew about...Undead...seems not, heeeeh." He sang, drawing his left hand to punch Bishop. "Monsters are monsters for a reason...they can't be easily taken down..." The attack was easily delivered, Bishop quickly moving to block it with his forearms. Bishop's smirk didn't last as even when he blocked it, a powerful shockwave pierced through the spot...an invisible one at that, and threw him back violently. "W-What the fuck?!" He spat quite some blood. "My...attack didn't work on you..." He tried to stand up, Damon preferred to not interfere, same for all the other men. The councilors were scared, but the men in black simply respected it. "Indeeeeed" Caribou extended his left index finger and punched it with his right fist, breaking it to the side. "No matter the injury...my body can heal it just fine" Visible air seemed to gather around the finger as it healed~. "And...my body can control the air around it...with unlimited purposes~" He pointed it towards Bishop, a bullet being shot and hitting the man's stomach as he gasped and spilled blood, falling down. "Y-You...what are you-" The Spearman of the Council suddenly asked but was quickly cut off...literally, as the men in black sneakily slashed the throats or backs of those beside them. "Y-You! I thought you were...h-helping" He fell down, his eyes going blank. The black-suit man in command sighed. "Nothing personal" He cleaned the blood on the knife, nodding at Caribou. The latter moved in to take hold of the Ruby Book which was on the floor near an unconscious Bishop. Only then, he was greeted with a heavy right-handed punch to the face. "Shadow Flame Dragon's Iron PUNCH!" Caribou instantly threw a counter-attack punch, hitting his attacker's chest. Said person being Damon, who got instantly thrown back by a wave of air, Caribou moved to smirk but suddenly stopped as everything felt too hot and his face erupted in fire. "Aha! It seems we have something in common!" Damon yelled at him, quickly getting up without much damage, his shadows present in his chest. Caribou laughed as the skin of his upper body regenerated and his hair came back to the length it was. "Hoh? I know wha-" "We have the same height!" Damon pointed furiously at Caribou, who could only sweatdrop. "I won't let you have the crystals" Such a statement only made the men in black quickly jump towards the book. "HEY-" "If you're that determined to...fight us...I'll give you what you came for..." Red energy radiated around Caribou's figure. His skin suddenly got darker, his palms opened as his fingernails grew. His eyes were black with red pupils while his teeth sharpened. His muscle mass exploded as his shoes broke and his height increased. Damon took a step back, quite surprised to do anything during those few seconds. White spikes had surged in a vertical manner on Caribou's back, his hair having disappeared as his ears were large like a bat's. One spike sprouting from each of his elbows. His face enlarged, acquiring a bestial form, blood red eyes staring at Damon. Caribou's feet had only three toes each, his legs being like a dragon's. A tail waving around on Caribou's rear, the man having grown by half his normal size. From the little one could see of his torso's muscles, they were dark red. The men, despite being on Caribou's side, had their body covered in sweat...sweat of fear, not even catching glimpse of the transformed man who dashed and hit Damon's head with a right-handed punch in a blink of an eye. Damon flew across the street due to the immense air pressure, hitting the top of a little tower and destroying part of it upon impact. Caribou sighed. "Not my best sequence, but, if you're here to play Catch the Crystal with us...don't even bother showing up again!" He turned around to look at his men, who were too shocked to even notice the book had disappeared, as well as Bishop. "God dammit!" ---- He would not regret his decision, or so Caribou hoped, quickly arriving at the Library only to be tackled down to the ground by a pink-head and a blond boy. Annoyed, Caribou got up and opened his eyes only to meet a fat butt colliding against his face. "FARTING TECHNIQUE: JIGGLING BUTT IMPACT!" Caribou yelled as an immense stench came to his nose, the man responsible running past him. He got up...being quickly tackled to the ground by three other people, none other than Mono, Jan, and Jen. "Our cover has been blown?" He wondered since the two brothers were hiding beforehand. He turned to look at them who had been yelling towards those three, only to miss as all the tourists who had been visiting, stepped over his body, tackling him down once again. "I hate this job" He got up once again, comically annoyed, only to question himself. "Huh...those three wanted the book back...but...hadn't Bishop stole it...?" He sighed, leaving it for them to deal with, grabbing something in the right pocket of his blazer and heading inside to change clothes. Daylight Howl "WHY ARE YOU EVEN DUMPING ME?!" Nazar screamed at a now-distant Anorak and their carriage. They were on the History District, a part of the island known by its small museums dedicated to famous figures, items and magics. Some still were still packing their things, explosions happening in the distance. Anorak drifted away in the carriage, yelling back: "STEALTH" While giving a thumbs up back at him and smiling. "BUT YOU'RE ON A CARRIAGE!" Nazar yelled back, but quickly settled in, facepalming. "He must've seen one of the enemies" He looked around, cleaning off some dust. "Tch! Now I don't even know how to find-" He quickly got up but stopped due to screaming. Loud, but odd, screaming. "BLONDE! BLONDE! BLONDE! BLONDE!" A brown-haired man screamed at the top of his lungs, running across the street like he had no tomorrow. "What the hell do yo-" Nazar was cut short. "DOOOOOOOODGE!" Shin screamed once again, about to fall down, a large blue shockwave flew over him as it quickly hit Nazar whose eyes had widened. "GAA-" Shin gasped. "MOONLIGHT REQUIEM" It all happened too quick as Nazar coughed blood, his right arm along with part of his torso and his entire head severed from the rest of his body. Lykos quickly walked at them, having been pursuing Shin for some time, smirking as both men looked defeated. Some nearby houses even got damaged by the large slash. However, his smirk quickly went out as a sharp voice screamed. "NAZAR!" A voodoo-like doll appeared from his shoulder. "Quick! Before his brain stops!" "Voodoo Murder: KSHATI!" It yelled once again, a red aura quickly flooring from it and into Nazar. Lykos' eyes widened as the man's severed half connected back with the other half while enveloped in that aura. "In...time..." The doll fell to the ground, its eyes going from red to nothing. "GAAAAAAAH" Nazar gasped once back to normal, clutching the area which had been cut. "Hah, hah...hah" He panted heavily, sweat coming down his entire frame as he processed what happened. "I was going to die...I lowered my guard and was going to die!" He looked up at Lykos. "This beast's attack was enough to take out Kshati in one blow!" "Y-You...are you like...Caribou? No way!" Lykos' jaw had fallen in surprise, he looked at the voodoo doll on the ground. "Maybe it has something to do with that thing...but first I got to finish the other guy-" Lykos looked at Shin, prepared to attack him once again. Nazar looked back as well, noticing Shin was paralyzed due to fear. He couldn't blame him. "LYCAN SLASH" The beast yelled, clawing at the young man. "PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shin screamed, tears threatening to spill out. Nazar's gaze was fierce as he took a grip of his straight sword surrounded by an orange aura. "PUMPKIN GASH" He yelled back, delivering a perfectly horizontal attack against the wolf's claws, provoking a shockwave as both attacks halted. "Oi, get out of the way!" Lykos said simply, struggling with his claws against Nazar's blade. The latter smirked and pressed forward, sending the wolf back some few meters, he smirked. "Fine! I will have to get the other du-" His eyes widened slightly, Shin having vanished from the spot. Nazar sighed, not blaming Shin once again, but disappointed at his cowardice. "And the sheep run off again" "AND THE WOLF IS GETTING THE SHEEP!" Lykos' expression became even more feral as he thrust both his hands forward, prepared to dash to whenever Shin was. Nazar gave a heavy breath, dashing along his sword at the Wolf, the weapon surrounded by a yellow aura. "CORNFIELD...CATCH!" Swinging it several times in horizontal and diagonal manners, Nazar successfully intercepted Lykos. "LYCAN FURIOUS SLAAASH!" He yelled back, his eyes pupil-less, having used both his claws to furiously gash at the sword strikes, the collision causing light shockwaves around the area. The slashes not evaded by Nazar would be simply parried away by his own strikes, Lykos doing the same as both continued their ferocious assault. ---- Anorak sighed, dropping from his carriage as he stood on the end of a street, just before a restaurant building. "What the hell are they even doing here?" He was on the border of the Historical District, the part which was responsible for the Gastronomic apparently. Shops all over the place, all kinds of Sevenian food he would bet. The one in front of him had intricate designs, looking very similar to a typical Sevenian house, two large hipped rooftops, one over another. Its exterior walls were red, various coin symbols throughout its frame, the main entrance having two golden pillars before it and a golden door. It probably had two floors. The blond quickly entered it, not surprised to see many men in black carrying around packages of food. Amidst them, only one stood out, for his tie was white and he had a black fedora atop his head. The interior was simple, being large and flooded with many wood furniture, the walls red like the exterior while the floor was white. Several golden pillars scattered through the hall. "We're closed." One of them said simply. "Dude, we don't wor-" Another pronounced up only to be shut up by the first guy. Anorak had a sweat-drop. Angus stepped in, speaking up: "Well, what is it?" He opened his arms widely, questioning the sudden arrival. "Hahaha! Dun' try to act cool, I know who all of you are." The blond closed his eyes briefly, amused. "I know that the top ones have a piece of the prize." He tried to light a cigarette up as the entire squad put the packages down, readying themselves. "See? It wasn't that difficult to blow yer' cover" Angus sighed, checking his pocket silently as he looked up at Anorak. "Why would you even want those things?" Taken back a bit, Anorak's expression shifted to a blank one. "To be honest, I'm not really sure...but we're collectively helping a friend of ours, he really means something to me" He put the cigarette patch back in his pocket. "And why do YOU want it?" Angus laughed. "So you won't even question him? We've only met but I'm disappointed!" He walked a bit to the left. "As for your question. This is business and the client is certainly the biggest we've had in a while." "If it's the bigges', why not send in more people?" Anorak shrugged. "There was no need. We are the most silent agents in the organ-" "Sure not, yer' boss announced to an entire coliseum what he wanted. Plus, the Council probably has the body of a dead member of yours." Anorak cut him off instantly. Angus' eyes widened as he gasped. "What?! So that's why only Jan and Jen came back!" He seemed really angry, mumbling: "...It just means the others were right" He looked up at Anorak. "Well, it's no matter...in the end, you still want them rubies." Angus smirked, quickly gesturing with his head for the other men to attack Anorak. Relaxing, Angus shoved his hands into his suit's pockets, smirking. All of them screamed, drawing out weapons and moving across the hall. Anorak's hair shadowed his eyes as both his hands entered his pants' pocket. "It's no matter huh...indeed!" A bronze aura suddenly enveloped the blond as he dashed past all the assassins, hitting some along the way. Angus' expression took a serious shift, Anorak having already reached him and delivering a powerful kick to his face. "Knight Mode: BRONZE!" The kick hit head-on, drawing blood from Angus' nose as he flew backward violently, provoking an explosion as he hit the wall. The assassins who were still up could only gasp, having not seen what happened, while Anorak smirked, still mid-air. Under Arrest Enkidu steadily evaded Hershell's explosions, running around like a speedster and managing to evade attacks even while in mid-air. When evading, Enkidu did in a way that reminded everyone else of Ballet Dancing. "How?! He seems to do it without any trouble-ho!" Hershell pointed out, attacking with his right arm as Enkidu only dodged. The latter moved to the left and raised his left arm with its palm open and straight. "I've already shown, I dance with Angels! El PIERCE!" Enkidu screamed while thrusting that same hand forward, it was enveloped by a white rotational aura. Hershell's eyes widened, not only because his ribs were struck and he was sent flying a considerate distance...also because he thought he saw a Winged figure stand beside Enkidu. Recomposing himself quickly, Hershell stood up and prepared to launch another of his rockets at Enkidu, only then: "El Breeze!" The latter screamed once again, a white aura surrounded Hershell whose rocket stopped just before launch. "What?!" Hershell's eyes widened once again, having lost the drive to go forward as Enkidu approached him with both his palms open. "HAAAAAAAAAH EL PIEEEERCE!" He thrust both of them at incredible speeds, the previous winged figure appearing as many this time as it drove various spears forward with immense pressure. Hershell grit his teeth as his torso received the many blows, his body not moving an inch to do anything to stop them. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Enkidu continued his assault which made some smoke rise as Hershell went flying against a nearby restaurant, provoking a small explosion. The policemen could only cheer on at their Captain. "Oh boy! Captain is using his Magic Power!" "That outlaw has no chances!" "Don't worry Captain! Half of our squad left to search for his companions!" But then a flying arm came from the rubble, flying straight towards Enkidu while leaving a large smoke cloud in its wake. It aimed for Enkidu's left pectoral, prompting him to dodge towards his left. Only then, Enkidu was quickly hit directly in the stomach by Hershell's left fist. Enkidu coughed blood, flying away and destroying a restaurant's pillar. The policemen's eyes all widened. Hershell dashed once again, having recovered his right arm, said arm used to aim a punch at Enkidu. Enkidu's eyes widened as he pushed himself out of the way with a roll. "Robo...Jaw-Cannon!!!" Hershell used his right arm, whose hand became bulkier through the Machinery, to punch Enkidu into a nearby pillar. He spat some blood as Enkidu got up from the destroyed stone. "To be rather honest, I've heard many CRAAAAZY-" Hershell posed. "-things about you, a veteran lawman who has managed to stop many conflicts through Seven...using his intriguing fighting style-ho" Enkidu frowned, but Hershell continued. "So that's why I assume...you only joined them afterward." The comment surely made the other Policemen frown in confusion, Hershell looked at his right fist. "I don't feel the need to know...but, why, why would you do it?" "Why would you care to know?" Enkidu was simple and straight, though his tone didn't demonstrate any harshness. "Everyone has their own story...I..." Hershell felt chills on his back. He suddenly remembered standing alone in a barren field, holding onto a medical bag while surrounded by various corpses. The corpses of his very companions. Tears descending through his face as he trembled. He shook his head. "...Whether you're a fully evil person or a broken man...I know part of yours-ho" He posed, crossing his arms to demonstrate fierceness. Enkidu sighed, cleaning some of the dirt on his clothes. "To be simple...Society is tainted, I was just one person among many. Yet these many succumbed to this Darkness, why would I bother and save everyone...? When I can just embrace it and taint all of Society...if that happens, it wouldn't be considered a Taint anymore." Hershell's eyes widened for a moment, his fists clenched. "So that's it-ho? You gave up?" He spat on the ground and looked fierce at Enkidu. "I didn't want to get personal, BUT! I am CRAAAAZY-" His muscles flashed. "-If society is tainted and you accept it, you're just one of the maggots crawling over the mess!!!" "How dare you?! To step over Captain's actions like that?!" "We may not know him completely, but we still hold him deep in respect-" Some of the Policemen said, angry at Hershell. "MEN!" Enkidu suddenly screamed. "Why shit on someone who's got good points?!" They all gasped at his words. "That may be true!...Hershell, was it? I like you, you're fierce and not afraid to meddle!!! I may not be the best person out there, but even shitty maggots have their own beliefs...if your words don't fully convince me...USE. YOUR. FISTS!" Hershell's gaze only intensified. Enkidu stepped fiercely on the ground, his arms opened widely as angels seemingly danced all around him "EL..." Each of them became a piece of a shiny armor which wrapped itself around his body. "...ARMADURA!" He crossed his arms fiercely. It looked quite simple and was tight around Enkidu's figure, having full pauldrons. Its gauntlets' elbows were sharp. What was striking about it though, was its shining texture. It made the Policemen gasp in awe. Hershell only flew back in response, using the palms of his hands to produce jets. "Full-Body" A digital light enveloped Hershell. "Take-Over" Many metallic hands appeared and seemingly began to operate on his body, which completely shifted into an armored appearance. "WINGED WARRIOR!" His body was much thinner, an additional layer covering his chest, forearms, and legs completely. Hershell's head was also covered with a flat helmet. His skin was completely silver-toned and had several golden strands through it. Hershell's upper body twisted in a robotic manner, he readied his right arm, its fist bulked up as a jet appeared on the elbow. "HERE I GOOOOOOOOOOO! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He spun violently, descending upon Enkidu as the elbow's jet gave him even more power. "Hmph! In that case...Army March!!!" Enkidu's figure stood straight his arms moving back and forth as his legs ran, making him go in circles and quickly become a flash of gold in the form of a tornado. After several seconds, Enkidu suddenly dashed towards Hershell at amazing speed, having yanked his right arm forward. "EL...PIERCE!" His index finger shot forward as he yelled at the top of his lungs. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ROBO ROTATION-CANNON!" Hershell screamed too, the rotation stopped as his punch violently dashed to clash against Enkidu's finger. The policemen jumped away, screaming as the collision provoked a bright explosion which could be seen from nearby districts. It was a clash of beliefs and manliness. ---- A volley of shots lit up the darkened floor of an abandoned building. Derro quickly back stepped out of the way and hid behind a concrete pillar, waiting for the shooting to stop. It did after a moment, only to be replaced by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. He stepped out of cover and swung his sword, which Peltin deflected with both barrels of his revolvers. Following up, Peltin swung his foot into Derro’s side, then pushed the assassin away when he was winded. He leveled his guns and fired the second there was a distance between them, forcing Derro to move. Throwing himself into a cartwheel, Derro dove around the concrete pillar grabbed hold of a pipe and swung at Peltin’s back around the other side. It was a close call, but Peltin caught the sword with the end of his gun again, a bead of sweat running down his face. "Damn monkey." He growled. "Stay still!" He fired again, shattering Derro’s sword. The assassin leaped into the air, shielding his face from the debris, and flung what was left of his weapon at Peltin’s head. It was simple enough for the old gunman to get out of the way, but by then Derro had Requiped another sword. Peltin only had a moment to defend himself, which he did with a hair's margin. Just as he tried to get a shot off, a loud bang echoed through the building and one of his guns was knocked from his hand. "Ah-ha!" Derro said triumphantly, holding a smoking pistol he'd requipped into his other hand. The boomerang made another lap around the room, before finding its way back into Derro’s hand. "You're not the only one who uses gun-." Lost in his own bragging, Derro had no time to respond when Peltin punched him straight in the face. He dropped his pistol and was too late to respond when Peltin kicked him in the chest. The assassin stumbled back into the wall, holding his cheek and apparently in a daze. "So you knocked my gun out of my hand. So what?" Peltin shrugged, retrieving his wayward revolver. "Did you really think I didn't know how to throw a punch?" "Ah..." Derro mused, standing up straight and smoothing out his short, green hair. "My apologies, I was just trying to have a bit of fun." He wiped a dribble of blood from his lip, grinning devilishly. "I thought you were just some washed up old man, trying to relive the glory days of his youth. Perhaps you've gone looking for someone to take your other eye." "Careful punk. I gave up this eye for something really important to me." Peltin said with a grin of his own, bouncing one of his guns off his shoulder. "Arrogance is how you're going to end up with a hole in your gut. Which is a bit of a shame, because you remind me of myself when I was younger." Derro's eye twitched, but his grin persisted. "Live to see myself become a decrepit old man? I’d never want to be you." "Well, thank god for that..." Peltin began to chuckle, pointing his gun at him. "I'm a much better shot than you are anyway." A bright yellow light is shown from the end of his gun, which erupted into a barrage of gunfire. "Bolt Volley!" Derro dodged to the side, escaping the shotgun blast of attacks by mere inches. Part of the ceiling fell on in them, filling that part of the floor in a thick cloud of dust. Peltin continued to fire into the haze, just blasting at random to see what happened. He finally gave up, however, as the dust had begun to settle and he’d heard nothing but the sound of his magic bolts hitting a stone. Through the clearing debris, Peltin made out a triangular piece of concrete that had fallen from the ceiling, littered with bullet holes, just big enough to hide a person behind. Peltin readied to make another attack when the concrete slab fell forwards to reveal Derro holding a whirling Gatling gun pointed in his direction. "Holy shi-!" Peltin gasped in surprise. "Die, old man!" Derro roared, unleashing a defining stream of bullets across the building. "Temporal Eye!" Peltin's eye flashes bright yellow just as a rain of still glowing bullets raced at him. Time slowed to a crawl, allowing him to dance through the swarm of gunfire he faced. Bullets tore through his clothes, but none hit their mark. Derro laughed as a stream of glowing bullets tore through the building, growing ever closer to Peltin's skin with each narrow dodge, until finally... Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click "Hmm?" Derro's weapon stopped firing, which seemed to confuse him. "C'mon, out of ammo already?" He held the weapon up on its end, inspecting a smoldering ammo clip that had just popped out of the side. "Ah, there's the problem." He mused, requiping another clip into his hand. "I'll be just a moment." Suddenly, a blue bolt of magic shot the clip out of his hand, scattering the bullets across the floor. "Like hell!" Peltin was on him in a moment, starting with a strong kick to the stomach. Derro curled into a ball, blocking most of the force of the blow with his forearms. He retaliated by requiping a hooked knife and slashing at Peltin's arm. He didn't draw blood, but the hooked end caught one of Peltin's revolvers by the trigger grip, and one quick yank tore it from his hand. He followed with a spinning roundhouse kick to the old gunman’s stomach, then buried the end of his hook into Peltin’s shoulder. "Ahh, Dammit!" Peltin cursed, leveling his gun and firing again. Derro ducked out of the way, using the hooked knife to swing around to Peltin's back and wrap his arms around his neck. With one quick squeeze, Peltin's head turned sharply sideways, and he gritted in pain. "Fine, no guns," Derro growled in his ear. "You'll die from a broken neck." Peltin fought to throw him off, but the assassin’s grip seemed unbreakable. He couldn’t get his gun pointed at him either; Derro would swat it away with his elbow any time he tried. "Like... Hell..." He mumbled, charging a blue energy into his gun. He held up his gun beside his head, right next to Derro’s ear. "Rebound Shot!" The gunfire sent a painful ringing echoing through Derro's head, enough to get him to loosen his grip. In that same instant, Peltin grabbed him by the collar and flipped the assassin over his shoulder. He hit the ground hard and was quickly knocked into a daze when Peltin delivered a strong punch to his face. The bullet Peltin had fired ricocheted off the walls and was now heading straight back at them. Peltin hopped out of the way, and Derro, still stunned, had to act fast. A bright light lit up the impact, but there was no blood. Broken pieces of a shattered shield clattered to the floor as Derro jumped to his feet, finding Peltin going for his other revolver. With an annoyed grunt, he rolled back up to his feet. He'd lost too much time in this old gunman already. "Heater Cannon!" A large gun that resembled a cannon appeared in his hands, and he turned and pulled the trigger. A bright flash followed, and a fireball launched across the room. Peltin reached for his gun but tucked into a roll to get out of the way. The wall exploded as soon as the fireball struck it, flooding the room with dust and sunlight. Explosions followed Peltin as he raced across the room, opening up a four-foot hole in the wall with each impact. Peltin ducked behind a nearby pillar and sunk down to his knees with his back to it. This was a life-saving maneuver, as the pillar exploded above him. A fist-sized chunk of concrete shrapnel flew through the space his head had been occupying not a moment later, and he swore under his breath. The sound of crumbling concrete soon replaced the explosions, followed by a mechanical click. Peltin peered around the corner, had he run out of ammo again? Some master assassin he turned out to-. A torrent of flames coming at him interrupted Peltin's through, forcing him to duck back behind cover. He was protected from the licking flames for the moment, but he could feel the intense heat against his skin, even after drawing up the hood of his long cloak. “Burn, asshole!” Derro called, waving his gun from side to side to try and get the flames to wash over the pillar. "I've got work to do today, dammit!" Thinking quickly, another blue light began to charge in the end of Peltin's gun. "Keep talking, asshole..." Watching the reflection of Derro in a small part of a shattered window, he pointed his gun at the wall and fired. "Rebound Shot!" A blue light flew from the gun, bouncing off the wall and slicing straight through the flames. It flew straight down the barrel of Derro’s hand cannon, ringing out in a loud, metallic clang followed closely by a sudden sound of escaping gas. Derro jumped back in surprise, frantically looking for his weapon when the flames ceased. The barrel below the trigger suddenly began to swell, glowing red hot and whistling like a boiling steam kettle. "Oh-oh..." Derro tossed the weapon from his hands in a panic, and Peltin slightly emerged to see exactly what it was he’d done. The gun clattered into the corner, where it began to violently vibrate as the firing mechanism ballooned off its wooden handle. A blinding light filled the room, and both combatants dove for cover. Boom The Cavalry "Is it docked, men?" A man with wild hair spoke calmly, he stood in a warship which had the Magic Council's symbol printed on the sail. His shirt was tight and had a high fur collar, leopard-like textures through it. His jeans were dark-green, a black stripe going up the side of either pant leg. His shoes were a simple black. Men dressed in Rune Knights' clothing approached him. "Sir Doranbolt, yes sir!" They saluted him by placing their right hands at their foreheads. The man sighed but then laughed. "Guys, I told you that just Mest is fine..." He looked at the docks, they were close to the Train Station; "The signal was emitted from around here, right?" "Yes, sir! Though we also received messages from Secon Island which were supposed to have arrived yesterday" One of the men quickly said. "Thir Island's reports show that the Shadow Brokers are somehow involved and the Red Hawk members have been sighted!" Mest frowned. "Shadow Broker...doing their shit once again, this is the perfect chance to chain 'em up. Also, huh? You mean Mr. Shan's grandson?" The man nods at him. "That's strange...I suppose we need to hurry then!" Mest jumped to the docks, many knights followed behind him. "Should we call Branch N-3? Sir." One of the men inside the ship shout. "Reports say the Shadow Brokers' numbers are immense" Mest stopped for a moment, recalling who they were. "They're close? Actually, nah, leave it. I don't want Sting on my neck. We'll be enough~" He sang and pointed at the group behind him with his right thumb. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" The Knights behind him shout with courage as Mest continued: "The Cavalry has arrived!" He smiled widely as they dashed forward, using their devices to locate their targets. ---- "Did you arrive yet, Boss?" Mono desperately talked to someone through a Lacrima Phone, she was still running along Jan and Jen in pursuit of Reggie's group. "I wasn't sure if you were still in Alvarez, being one of the Cardinal Minist-" "Yes, don't worry," A tall man said through the phone, having stepped out of his small boat and into the docks. He was completely encased in dark clothes. His face bore a leather mask and a hood covered his head, being tied into a large cape which reached his ankles. "Tell the rest of the Branch that Connor Damadd has arrived." He told her in a monotone tone. "Right away! Thank you!" Mono called it off. As soon as her face disappeared from the lacrima, Riku Tsuchi's face appeared on it. "Yo! What's up now? Hehehehe. Is your stomach fine?" "Riku, right. Yes, it is. I've been called by one of the Clients, the Shadow Brokers this time, the Brotherhood and the Guild are fine on their own...but guess what?" The man said, prompting Riku to frown. "That kid and his companions are actually meddling with the business" Riku's veins popped up. "What?! Why the hell?! Do they want to sell those Rubies?! I mean, they can be rat-" "No, as I once told you...Isenberg is in a state of isolation, due to that madman's actions" He sighed. "So you kind of need those rubies to pass through, just a few is enough...but apparently people think they're an a...one-of-a-century thing? Though it is once in a century that MANY are available at once." "HEHEHE! Okay, I don't care how it works, but that doesn't explain why they want to reach Isenber-" "Not them, but him. He wants to reach Bosco." Riku's head tilted at the man's statement. "I wonder what he'll do though, to achieve his Revenge that is..." The man continued to walk through the docks, having reached the city. Riku scratched his head. "Um, well, I don't know about that, hehehehehe- But, I just wanted to see if you were fine, I'm calling off! If anything, just hit me up!" "That's fine by me" The man stopped, looking around. Many policemen were helping to evacuate the inhabitants and this part of the island was still a bit crowdy, people getting in the boats. Riku smiled widely. ''"See ya' around, Dealok!" TO BE CONTINUED For the next chapter! Derro carries on with trying to assassinate Samantha! Mono has successfully called for reinforcements and what is it that the council is up to?! The Alvarez Empire is involved in this mess?! Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown